Love Bug
by rockerxxgirl
Summary: J.O.N.A.S, non-spy'I kept running. Running from what? That I’m not sure of. Maybe life, life in general. Running away to my only safe haven. My best friends house.' Joint Fic w/ Leanna. : Read&Review Jonas Brothers
1. Backgrounds & Discriptions

**Background:**

Sammy and Nick have been together for almost one year now. Sammy lives with her older sister, Danielle, her parents died when she was young. Nick and Sammy are doing great, but will their relationship survive the road? At 5'2 she's much shorter than Nick, who often picks on her for it.

She has brown hair and blue eyes.

Becky and Kevin have been together for 2 ½ years now. They are the envy of every couple, even the happy ones. They are just… right for each other, their was no doubt about that. What they aren't expecting? Well, when you're on the road… you're on the road. Becky has long dirty blonde hair, she's 5'7 , and wears glasses.

Logan and Joe have known each other for as long as they could remember. They could be the same person as far as anyone knew, they were very much alike. Joe loves that. Joe loves her. She has no idea. Logan has brown curly hair with red highlights. She's fair skinned and around 5 '7.


	2. Safe Havens & Doors Slamming

**LOGANS POV**

I kept running. Running from what? That I'm not sure of. Maybe life, life in general. Running away to my only safe haven. My best friends house. He was the only one who would understand why I ran, why I felt I had no where to go. Why I was in fact, alone. I had no family, I lived with my aunt. Who I reluctantly called family. To myself, I wasn't related to her. She infuriated me. I reached his house. My safe haven. Joe Jonas' was my best friend. Has been, always.

I knocked on the door, luckily, Joe answered. I didn't want anyone else to see my tear-stained face. He pulled me into a tight hug , "Another one?"

"Yes," I replied, I got in fight with my aunt AGAIN today. I snuck out last night and we got into two fights about it. Let's just say my aunt… talks with out thinking.

"Are you okay?" He had his chin on the top of my head and was patting my back. My sobs stopped a little bit.

"Yeah, can we go watch a movie?"

He nodded, I followed him into the living room. There I saw Kevin and Becky, big shock there. Joe and I sat next to them and Kevin put on some cheesy Lifetime movie. I fell asleep on Joe's shoulder. Not crying.

**JOES POV**

Just as Kevin hit the play button, I felt something on my shoulder. Heavy, and not moving, but was soft. I looked over and realized Logan fell asleep on me.

"Kevin, I am going to go put Logan in my bed, so she can sleep there. Then I'll come back." I whispered to my zoned out brother. Kevin said okay as I was half-way up the stairs carrying her. When I got back downstairs, Kevin had turned off the movie and was already making out with Becky. "What's new?" I said to them walking through the door to the Kitchen. "Joe!" Kevin was angry with me, but in a joking manner. "Becky and I are going to go to Starbucks, you coming?" he yelled to me from the living room. I walked back into the living room with my mouth stuffed full of food. Who knows what I had eaten? Kevin looked at me like I was crazy, and shrugged his shoulders. I walked back into the kitchen.

Faster than you could say 'cantaloupe' I heard two doors slam. One was the one from my room, and the other was the front door. It was Logan who ran outside, and I knew where she was going.


	3. Evil Aunts & First Kisses

**LOGAN POV**

' I hate everything about you…..' I hear my aunts ring tone go off, I'm hesitant to answer but do anyway.

"Hello?"

"LOGAN!?" _damn_.

"Yes, Aunt Claire?"

"Where are you?"

"Umm.."

"You're at that Jonas Boys house aren't you?!" _shit._

"No," _Yes._

"LOGAN!"

"What do you want?" the words came out harsher than I had liked, she was already pissed off, I didn't need to make it worse.

"You are never to see that boy again, do you hear me?" She had a evil tone in her voice. Great, she's on the verge of killing me now.

"Why?"

"I said do you hear me, Logan,"

"YES I HEARD YOU NOW WHY?!"

"He's nothing good for you Logan, he's a bad influence."

"WHAT EVER, GO TO HELL!" I hung up the phone. I knew she'd brake my neck later. I was so tired of being pushed around by her.

I ran out Joe's room and out the front door. He probably knew where I was going, I didn't care. Honestly, I needed him. But I couldn't be at his house, too obvious for my aunt. I'm going to the place only he and I know about. My other safe haven. My hiding spot.

**JOES POV**

She slammed two doors, and I knew exactly where she was going. I ran to the park, and into our secret place that no one knows about. There were bushes blocking a path, but we went through once, and we loved it that time. She was there, sitting on the dock. I didn't know if I should give her time or try to figure out what was going on, I went with choice B.

"Lo-lo, what's wrong?"

"Joe, my aunt said I can't see you." Well, I officially hate the old dinosaur

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means she wants me to never talk to you, or ever come by you again." She started crying, and I was so upset too. Lo-lo, I- I loved her, and I wanted her to know this so much. But I was afraid it would hurt our friendship, more than her aunt was hurting it.

"Logan, did your aunt wake you up and tell you that?"

"Yes, Joseph," she was tearing up again.

"Let's walk back to my house, I'll make sure you can still talk to me, and stay by me."

"Joe, she would kill me if she found out we were with each other right now!"

"It's okay. Let's take a walk back to my house. We'll take the long way."

We started walking, hand in hand. It was a little awkward, so I felt her pull away.

I saw her aunt coming our way, and I don't know how she found us. She got scared, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Joe!""It's okay, Lo-lo," I murmured to her.

Her aunt caught up to us. She was so filled with anger she wasn't noticing the cement was raised at one spot; she tripped and bumped into Logan. Next thing , Logans lips are on mine. Our first kiss, in front of her aunt, because of her aunt. At this point neither of us had the guts to pull away. This was going to be interesting.


	4. Apartment Hunting & Joe Cries?

**Joe's POV**

"Logan," her crazy aunt ripped us apart , "Get going, you have to hurry," she started to push Logan down the sidewalk. I hated seeing this. I'm not one for disrespecting elders, or hitting old ladies. But I would so love to knock some sense into that old lady.

"What are you doing?" Logan said in a monotone voice ;she knew fighting wasn't going to get here anywhere.

"You have to catch a plane," she stopped pushing Logan and turned to face her. They hadn't made it far, maybe a yard or two, "You're going to live with your uncle Beau in Mississippi," oh shit.

"Hells to the no I'm not!" She backed away from her aunt, "MISSISSIPPI?! Do you KNOW how far away that is?"

"That's the point dear," her aunt looked straight at me. That creepy old dinosaur could make the prehistoric beasts jealous.

"You know what?! I'm 18, a legal adult. Who says I have to listen to you?!" Logan turned 18 last Tuesday. She was now a legal adult, with no money. I started to think.

"Fine, go ahead Logan, do what you want. But you better get out of MY house! TODAY!" with that, the evil dinosaur was gone. Logan turned around and ran into my arms. God, I loved this. Not that she knew that. If you haven't figured it out yet, I am in love with Logan. I have been for a while. She's completely oblivious to that though.

"Joe, what am I going to do?"

"I could get you an apartment… a nice one, not to far from here," I liked the idea more and more as I thought about it. I ran my hand over the last bruise her aunt had made on her arm, the last bruise she will ever receive by her aunt.

"Joe, I don't want you to spend money on me," She looked up at me, still hugging me.

"Lo-Lo," I gave her puppy dog eyes, she can't resist them, "I have enough money, and you can come on tour with us this summer. You won't have to worry about anything! Come on, please?"

I saw her think about it, "Fine, Joseph."

**LOGANS POV**

He looked so adorable! I mean, how could ever resist a him? Especially with those gorgeous milk chocolate puppy dog eyes?

"Joe, I'm just gonna go to" I yawned. "Sleep" I yawned again.

"Okay, my house?"

"Duh," I stated as though it was obvious.

I walked into Joe's house and up to his room. I was probably asleep for a pretty long time because when I laid down in Joe's bed, it nearly noon. I was awakened by someone wrapping their arms around me. Joe had gotten in bed next me, his parents wouldn't care. My first sleep over was at his house, they knew we weren't going to do anything. I hated how he gave me such huge butterflies and didn't even know. I sighed to myself, thank goodness Joe didn't notice. I looked at the bright red numbers coming from his clock- 3:45 am. Man, had I really been that out of it? I laid there in silence, I chuckled to myself once as I thought about how many fan girls would kill me - or kill to be me right now. Eventually I turned around in his arms to where I was facing him. Instinctively, he pulled me to his chest, still not waking up. He was gorgeous, as far as guys go. Ask any teenaged girl breathing, they'd agree with me. Eventually I fell asleep, still wrapped up in his arms.

"Lo-Lo, wake up!" I recognized that as Kevin's voice.

"Lo-Lo?" Nick was quieter than Kevin.

"LOGAN, WAKE UP!" That would be Joseph. Of course.

I shot up at the last one. "I'm up! I'm Up!"

"We are going to go look at apartments!!" Joe happy-danced around his room. He was more excited than I ever was. "Okay, Joe. I guess I should go get my stuff from Aunt Claire's," I sighed "I GOT KICKED OUT! JOE, I DON'T LIVE WITH MY AUNT ANYMORE!" I was happy. Can you say over-joyful?

"Yes, Lo, we're going to look at apartments! Go get ready!"

"Okay Joseph. Whatever you say. As long as the creep old dinosaur is out of my life for good," I cheered again.

Out of the first three apartments we saw, two of them were dumps!

The first one looked like it was built 300 years ago. One earthquake and bye-bye, Lo-Lo. So that one was an immediate 'No.'

The second one was affordable, but it wasn't that amazing. It needed to be inspected for termites and mold. The bathroom had no sink and the bedroom wall had a hole in it. We turned it down again.

We looked at 5 more houses, and it was already a quarter to 6. Where had the day gone?

We finally decided on a nice one, it was really pretty. Two bedrooms and one bathroom. Second floor, third door. The best part? It was less than a mile from Joe's house. We paid for and worked out all the legal aspects. They said we could move in tomorrow.

That was fine with me. I got to sleep in Joe's bed again.

**the next morning**

**JOES POV**

We got into the apartment, I placed the first box in the small kitchen area. The gray granite countertops where complimented the dark oak finish on the cabinets. Logan walked in trying to carry three suitcases full of clothes- of course. She stumbled over to one of the two bedrooms. It had a nice view of the lake.

She unloaded the massive amount of clothes into the closet. We both carried the mattress op the flight of stairs and into her apartment. After managing to get the queen sized mattress in the room we flopped down on it and looked around in accomplishment. The truck was empty. She was officially moved in.

"Joe," I looked to my left. I forgot how to breath momentarily, "Thank you so much. It means a lot."

"It's nothing," I smiled

"Well, you're the most amazing best friend ever you know that?" My heart stopped and then plummeted to my stomach.

"Yeah, well I got to go, see you around." I got up and grabbed my keys. She wasn't going to do this to me. 'Best friend' I hate that term. Ugh, '_Chill Joe' ,_I thought to myself , _' she didn't mean anything by it. She doesn't know. Just chill out, it's okay.'_

I walked to my car, parked next to the moving truck.

"Joe!" I heard her voice, I wonder if I can get by as if I didn't hear her? No, that's mean.

"Yeah?" I shouted back to her.

"Umm… Never Mind. Bye, Call me?"

"Yeah, Yeah, Sure." I hoped in my car and drove off. I wasn't going to the house. I'm really not in the mood to see Kevin and Becky making out right now. Nick wouldn't be back for another 30 minuets maybe , he went with our mom to a morning news show to talk about his diabetes.

I went and sat in our spot. She wouldn't come here, she had unpacking to do.

--

**Kevin's POV:**

I was sitting with Becky, we were watching another cheesy Lifetime movie. She loves those. Her phone went off.

"Hello? …… What? …… No…Yeah, just hold on, I'll be there in a minuet." she hung up.

"I have to go, Kevin."

"Where?"

"Dad's trying to fix things again, I have to go keep mom sane. I'll be back later."

"Okay." when her dad tries to fix things, it should be stopped immediately

"I'll be back later, I love you." she came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too. Bye," she walked out the front door.

Nick walked in the front door a few minuets later.

"Wow, I can actually see your face?! It's not glued to Becky's mouth. Man, I was starting to forget what you looked like," Nick chuckled.

"Ha-Ha, very funny."

"Yeah, Yeah, where's Joe?"

"Um, Helping Logan move in. He should be done by now though… where's Sammy?"

"She's coming over tomorrow. I'm going to find Joe," he walks out of the room.

**NICKS POV:**

I tried Logan's apartment, she said he had left about fifteen minuets before I got there. So I went to the only other place I knew he'd be. He's gonna kill me when he finds out I know about his 'spot' he goes with Logan.

When I got there and climbed past the hedges, I saw something I wasn't expecting. Joe. Was. Crying. Something you rarely see. Ever.


End file.
